Secrets
by KathrynElaineDarling
Summary: Rewritten From 2015: Voldemort had a very well hid and beautiful secret that resided in a clearing in the middle of some remote forest. She held all the secrets that would tear him down but he held her in place. When the trio come searching for answers from an anonymous tip, she's forced to tell them everything she knows. She was proof that Tom Riddle could love and be loved.
1. Prologue

**HER DARK ENCHANTMENT**** Chapter 1**

It wasn't anything like Harry had imagined it would be. He imagined that he would see a large house surrounded by darkness. Judging by the letter left for him by Dumbledore, he expected something dilapidated and covered in cobwebs. It wasn't. It wasn't a large house but a small cottage. The windows were perfectly intact, the light blue shutters weren't falling off the hinges, the garden wasn't empty or rotted, and it was rather cozy. It looked like a cottage straight out of a fairytale.

It was surrounded by beautiful flower beds, weeping willow trees, and a river that ran through the backyard. When Dumbledore described her as being the most dangerous enchantress of our time Harry didn't expect to see ivy growing up the side of something so simple and homely.

"Is this it?" Ron questioned, motioning to the cottage in the clearing.

"This looks like a house out of a-" Hermione started.

"-fairytale. Right, I was thinking the same thing," Harry finished.

Since they had been on the search for horcruxes, they had traveled to some of the most remote places but this one had specific instructions. You couldn't apparate here but you could apparate to a specific section of the forest. They were in so deep that it took them a solid day to find it. It was risk that Harry was willing to take, especially, if she knew anything about the horcruxes or about Voldemort.

"This could just be for show," Ron said.

"What do you mean by that?" Harry questioned.

"Well, I'm just saying that this could be how she lures you in. She could make it look great on the outside just to get you inside," Ron replied, a little horror stricken.

"Relax, Ron. Dumbledore said she would help us, not harm us," Hermione soothed.

"Yeah, that makes me feel better," Ron rolled his eyes.

Everyone had their wands ready at their side in case they were to need it. They weren't sure about the place because it wasn't what they expected. They started to walk forward and a force threw them backwards so hard that it knocked the wind out of them. A mix of shock and fear crossed through each of their faces after they made it through their coughing fits.

"Oi! What gives?" Ron shouted, coughing slightly as he started to stand.

"I guess they have to keep the most dangerous enchantress secured in her own home," Hermione answered, dusting the dirt from her pants.

"Did she create the force field or did someone else?" Harry asked, picking his wand off the ground.

At that moment, the door to cottage opened slowly and a beautiful young woman stepped onto the porch. Her dark wavy hair cascaded over her shoulders and her violet eyes pierced through the twilight. It didn't appear that she could see them very well but she knew they were there. Her kind voice called out a soft "Hello?" before she stepped from her porch to come to the outer edge. She didn't appear to look any older than mid twenties and that seemed impossible to them.

"James, is that you?" She asked a mix of excitement and fear ran over her features as she sprinted to the edge.

"No, I'm sorry," Harry answered, unsure of how close he could get before being thrown back again.

"Who are you?" she asked kindly.

"Harry Potter. Dumbledore sent us to find you," Harry mentioned.

"H-Harry?" she asked, slightly stunned.

"Yes," he affirmed.

"You look so much like your father," she commented sadly.

"I hear that a lot,"

"You have your-" she started.

"-mother's eyes. Yeah," he answered with a small smile.

She nodded sadly but a small smile still remained on her face. She looked like she wanted to say something to him but she didn't know how to start. Her mouth would open and close periodically as she pondered the reason that they were there.

"When you asked if he was James, were you talking about James Potter?" Hermione questioned, standing next to Harry.

They could see the inner struggle through the brightness of her eyes. She was contemplating everything that she had just learned but she knew that she was confusing Harry.

"I was," she said quietly.

"Did you know him?" Harry wondered.

"Yes, I did," she nodded.

"Are you Charlotte Lightheart?" Hermione asked.

Charlotte nodded and looked at the state of the three teenagers in front of her. She noticed just how tired, hungry, and lost they appeared to be. They were looking for answers. Dumbledore told them that she could give them. Dumbledore sending them only meant one thing and that one thing frightened her more than any other situation.

"You're here to find out about Tom Riddle," Charlotte stated.

She wasn't looking for a yes or no. She got the answer through the looks on their faces. It was something she did well.

"Come in. I've got dinner made and a place for you all to rest. It's a little late for any kind of stories tonight but I promise that you will be safe here," she smiled at them warmly and placed her hand against the force field.

In that moment, they saw just how big the dome was that surrounded her house. It was a translucent bubble that opened a small door to let them through. She explained, as they all walked back to the cottage, that no one could come in unless she said they could. However, in return, she could never leave.

"It is good to finally meet you," Charlotte said with a smile as she opened the door for them to come through.

Neither of them responded due to being so shocked at the house interior. Again, it was nothing that they had expected. The lights had warmth to them that comforted every part of their body and enveloped them in safety. The furniture looked softer than any bed he had slept on and the flowers that surrounded every corner left a fresh smell that brought him back. They weren't regular flowers that you would see in any regular garden. These were glowing and spinning with different kinds of colors. He felt like he belonged on a page in his Herbology book when he stared at them. Another unfamiliar, yet comforting, smell drifted from another section of the house and it smelled absolutely delicious.

"I wasn't expecting company but follow me. I'm sure I can arrange something," Charlotte said with a smile.

A stew appeared to have been brewing on the stove and there were fresh rolls that had appeared from out of the oven. The steam was not lost on them but he did notice that the pot she stirred looked incredibly small for four people. Before he realized it, she had touched the tip of the pot quickly and pulled her hand back to put her finger in her mouth. Harry felt bad that she had burned herself but the sight he witnessed amazed him too much to ask if she was alright. The pot grew several sizes along with the contents of the pot. The rolls multiplied as she blew on them and she spun her hand in the air to reveal a marvelous cake layered with strawberries and whipped topping. She handed them each a bowl and motioned to the pot for them to go first.

They all were too hungry to question the contents and dug in until they couldn't eat any longer. Charlotte ate slowly but she carefully studied each one of them. Her eyes, naturally, landed on the scar that graced Harry's forehead. Fear shot through her body because she knew what it meant. Tom had warned her about what would happen if she didn't let up. She couldn't believe he had gone through with it. Anger ripped through the fear and then sadness crept in.

This was all her fault. She didn't know how she was going to explain herself but she had to try. Hermione held a hand on her stomach and doubled over a bit.

"When was the last time you guys have eaten?" Charlotte asked, acting quickly to help them.

"We haven't eaten any kind of big meal for quite some time," Ron answered, rubbing Hermione's back as she growled in pain.

"I've got just the thing,"

Charlotte grabbed a milky white flower with a large lip out of a vase in her kitchen. She urged Hermione to drink it slowly so that the pain would disappear faster. Hermione noticed that the nausea and pain subsided just as quickly as she had informed.

"Is that a Milk Flower?" Hermione questioned, taking deep breaths.

"It's one of the rare ones. I grow them in my garden," Charlotte smiled.

"I thought they were mythical," Hermione added.

"Most think this because it's not found just anywhere. There was one garden at my school where they grew abundantly. I stole a couple before moving and they've always traveled with me. They're the best medicine," Charlotte winked.

"You've been really wonderful so far but why does Dumbledore want us to talk to you about Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"I've known Tom in two different ways. It's going to be a very long story and you all looked dirty and too exhausted to hear it tonight. I promise your safety for several days. No one will find you here," she assured.

"How can you guarantee that?" Ron asked.

"Just trust me," she said, smiling warmly, "now, there are two bathrooms down the hall so one of you will have to wait. However, I have Milk Flower tea brewing and biscuits in the oven for you while you simmer down. I need to create a place for you to sleep,"

The trio watched her in awe as she waved her hands to the side and the furniture disappeared from her living room. The flowers and couches were replaced with three extremely cushiony beds. The sheets were red and gold lined like their house colors. Nightstands appeared with cups and saucers attached to them so that they were ready to relax. Their mouths hung open as they witnessed the change and Charlotte smiled at them as she handed them crimson materialized towels.

"Why can't we stay with her while we're searching for horcruxes?" Ron asked as they made their way to the baths.

Charlotte didn't have the heart to tell them but she assumed that she would have to soon enough. They would want answers come morning but they were so tired and hungry now that they didn't question too much. If it hadn't been for the force field, she was sure that they would have refused to stay in one place for too long.

-XOX-

Harry couldn't sleep like the other two. He had too many questions running through his mind. There was too much uncertainty that was associated with everything that had happened that evening. Sure, she had fed them, let the clean up, and was willing to house them for a few days but Harry still had no idea who she was. She was supposed to be the most dangerous enchantress in the world but he had yet to see that in her.

"Harry, is something wrong?" Charlotte asked as she passed by the doorway with a cup of tea in her hand.

She sipped it carefully before smiling at him warmly.

"I just have so many questions," Harry said, sitting up a little more straight.

Charlotte came into the room and sat in the chair that had remained in the corner during the moving. She sipped her tea carefully and crossed her legs. There was so much that she wanted to tell him but it would just confuse him. The back story was what he needed and that was going to take a long time to tell. At least, to tell everything truthfully, it would take a long time.

"If you are anything like your father then you are curious. I will answer two questions tonight but nothing more until tomorrow. Would that help?"

"More than you know," he said.

"Then ask away,"

"How do you know Lord Voldemort?" Harry questioned.

Charlotte groaned inwardly. She knew this was going to be his main question. How could it not? It was the reason he had come to her to begin with. Her answer could keep him at bay until the morning. She hoped it would.

"Our story is a long one. I wish to tell you more of it tomorrow but it wasn't until my fifth year at Hogwarts that I really noticed he was there. I knew him as Tom Riddle. That's who I'll refer to him as. This persona he's developed over time doesn't exist to me. He was a completely different person then than he is now. However, I'm proof that he could love and that he could be loved," she answered, saving the rest for the morning.

Harry nodded and knew that she would go into more detail the following day. His trust in her was strengthening as his questions were being answered.

"How did you know my father?" Harry asked his second question.

Charlotte took a sharp intake of breath as she relived their last moments and then the moments before that. Explaining their story was going to be even harder for her and more than likely for him. Since most of those associated were dead because of her, she didn't know how to tell him the truth.

"I knew your grandfather as well. We attended school together. We were old friends," she was hoping that would be enough of an answer.

Of course it wasn't but he let it go. After all, he was his father's son. He would never let it go and he would try to push the limits as best he could.

"Can I ask one more question? It'll be a quick one," he begged.

She laughed lightly to herself and stood from the chair. She knew that he was a lot like James.

"Only one more and then you need your rest,"

"How old are you?"

She smiled at the question and this calmed his nerves for asking.

"Enchantresses stop aging at various ages but I stopped at the age of twenty-five. My real age is seventy-two. Being an enchantress has its perks," she winked.

It may not have put his mind at ease but it settled him until the morning. Her fear of telling him the truth was becoming more fearful each second. If he knew the truth behind the games that Tom played in her mind then he might be sympathetic. Then again, he could fly completely off the handle. She had to tell him everything tomorrow or he would never defeat the creature they called Voldemort.


	2. Chapter 1

_September 1__st__, 1941_

The cool breeze broke through the shady oak trees and found its way through the darkened locks of her hair. They were splayed around her on the grass as she watched the fettered clouds pass around her. The light blues and purples that followed the sunrise caused a light smile on her face. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. This was what she loved most; the end of summer. The air filled her lungs and surrounded her in hope. This year was going to be her fifth year and she couldn't have been more excited. The only thing that bothered her was the fact that she was getting older. She wished that she could remain young and naïve forever but seventeen will come and go with or without her.

Eyes still closed, she fingered the soft grass and dandelions that grew within them as she thought about her friends and the long train ride to her favorite place. She barely thought about her disastrously cluttered room that wasn't packed up yet. Her sister was going to say something at breakfast but she didn't really care either way. How could she when she was surrounded by all the beautiful pieces of the atmosphere on a day like today?

She didn't want to think about how dim her room was despite the single strand of sunlight that managed to flutter through her curtains. She had to leave it behind. She couldn't be kept any longer.

"Charlotte!"

Charlotte was brought out of her meditation only to sigh in sadness. She had become so comfortable in her spot on the grass that she didn't want to leave it. Her mother's voice still beckoned from the screen door leading into their backyard. She peered around at the tire swing and the old tree house that sat on top of the old Oak. They were all covered in dew from the early morning and bright sunlight filtered through the leaves.

"Charlotte Anne!"

The harshness in her mother's voice made her sit up instantly. Ignoring the head rush and the dampness from the dew on her backside, she marched from her spot into the unbearably warm kitchen. The smell of scrambled eggs and burnt toast filled her lungs. It was a disappointment compared to the fresh air that had once lingered there.

"Why are you up so early?" her mother scolded.

"I couldn't sleep," Charlotte defended.

She couldn't tell her that she had been having nightmares again about the outing of her enchantment powers. She had wished, like all of her family members, that she would be a witch. Her entire family had always been one with the witches and it dated back beyond what she could comprehend. She shouldn't have felt fear about where she would end up. Although, she couldn't help but get a bad feeling about what would happen if it were to come out. She would be exiled from her friends of worse…expelled from Hogwarts. Her family had managed to keep her secret but she didn't know how long that would last. Strange things had been happening since she came home last spring but it wasn't something she dared to tell her parents. She didn't want them to be as worried as she was.

"I hate to think that you have to take that train ride when you're exhausted,"

She looked a little disappointed that they were leaving today for Hogwarts.

"It'll be alright. We have plenty of snacks, water, and time to nap on the train. Things will be fine. Trust me?" Charlotte asked with a cool smile.

Her mother gave a relieved smile and hugged Charlotte tightly. She patted her unruly hair and wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Before you leave this house, you are to brush your hair. Honestly, child, you have tangles for days! Now, go ahead and wake your sisters up. Breakfast is almost ready," she nagged.

Charlotte inwardly rolled her eyes but did as she was told.

-XOX-

Charlotte had barely gotten the toothbrush out of her mouth before realizing her appearance wasn't anything that her mother would have approved her. Her untamed wavy brown hair fell past her shoulders but lacked a good brushing, she forgot to put on stockings with her travel clothes, and she knew the first thing her mom would notice was that she didn't powder her nose to hide her freckles the sun gave her or wear a hat to preserve the youth in her face. She always reminded her mother that once she turned 25 her aging would stop but her mother would continue to argue as most mothers do.

Charlotte straightened out her red sundress and closed her dangerously full trunk before waving her hand around the room to straighten up everything that was left. That was one howler she didn't wish to receive tomorrow morning from her mother.

"Charlotte, don't make me count!" Her mother's voice boomed up the stairs.

"I'm coming!" Charlotte shouted, panicking as she peered around the room.

She was feeling as if she was forgetting something.

"Three!" her mother started the countdown.

Charlotte whirled around the room looking for something she didn't know was lost. She looked under every nook and cranny as her mother counted downstairs.

"Two!"

_My wand! _Charlotte thought, pulling her nightstand open and shoving her wand in one of the travel bags she packed for the train.

"Two and a half!" her mother continued.

Slamming her bedroom door behind her, she practically flew down the stairs on the unstable wooden rail. This caused her to fall into the kitchen and onto the thick tile. She stood and rubbed her bum from the instant soreness. She was positive that there would be a bruise later.

The sight of her sisters close to finishing their breakfast made her groan inwardly. That meant that Charlotte would have to spend even more unwanted time with her mother than she had originally planned.

"And here I thought I was going to make it to three…my goodness darling, did you forget to powder that nose of yours?" Mrs. Lightheart questioned, her hand sitting dangerously on her hip.

"I didn't forget…I just chose not to," Charlotte said, sliding safely into her chair before her mother's eyes burned her alive.

"And you didn't brush your hair like I asked," she noted.

"This toast looks great!" Charlotte tried to distract her.

She tried to scrape off the burnt bits so that she could have a little bit of breakfast. Although, it seemed that Pumpkin Pasties were getting closer to becoming her breakfast with every scrape so far.

"Don't try to distract me, young lady. You'll have plenty of time to fix that on the ride to the train station," She said, setting a plate of scrambled eggs in front of Charlotte.

"She may have to put on some stockings before she leaves the house. She could powder her nose then,"

Charlotte scowled at her eldest sister, Delilah. She knew that Charlotte was a free spirit and that all of these rules to keep her grounded weren't going to work. She also knew that they pushed Charlotte's buttons and Delilah couldn't resist that.

"Thanks for waking me up this morning, by the way," Delilah said sarcastically.

"Thought you could use your beauty rest. Judging by the hat you have covering your hair, I would say that I was right," Charlotte mocked.

"Eat with your mouth closed!" Her mother scolded.

"Do you want the tan stockings or the black?" Delilah whispered with a smile, finishing off her orange juice.

"My darling, you need to put your hair up in a bun. It's very unladylike to wear it down in such a manner. What do you think your classmates would say?" Her mother commented, sitting down at the table with her coffee in her hand.

"Yes, what would Andrew Potter think of this style you've adapted?" Delilah questioned.

Charlotte glared at her sister. She was supposed to keep that a secret.

"Andrew Potter? So, that's the boy you've been cavorting around with since your first day at Hogwarts,"

Charlotte rolled her eyes and inwardly wondered if she was to be criticized this much at the breakfast table once she made it to school. She doubted she would but it rarely hurts to skip breakfast in her case.

"I would hardly say cavorting…" Charlotte defended.

"That's not what everyone else says," Holly, Charlotte's youngest sister, piped up.

Holly had been quietly listening to the conversations between them all but she was usually on Charlotte's side when it came to her free spirit. Sometimes, Holly didn't know when to stop talking.

"Well, regardless of what everyone else says, we don't cavort. We are best friends. He's too far up Blythe Jacobs arse to be into someone like me," Charlotte said, laying her napkin on the table that she had removed from her lap.

"Watch your language, young lady!" Her mother shouted.

Charlotte was always the one that her parents expected to act out and rebel against everyone else's nature and they were right to think that. Charlotte was the free spirit. She didn't listen to anyone's rules but her own and she preferred it that way.

"Well, as much fun as this breakfast was, I do believe that I should find my sun hat before I become all wrinkled," Delilah commented, winking at Charlotte before standing up.

Delilah was the sister that remained as straight as a pin. She was Head Girl at Hogwarts, top grades in every subject, ironed robes, and a boyfriend almost too perfect for the world to handle. Nothing could get in the way of the golden child. Not to mention, she enjoyed getting Charlotte in as much trouble as she could almost as much as she enjoyed saving Charlotte from it.

"That reminds me! Once you've powdered that nose and fixed your hair, I have a brown hat that would look marvelous paired with that atrociously bright red dress of yours," Her mother said.

"Brown clashes with my hair," Charlotte argued.

"Fine, then the tan one," Her mother waved off.

"I hate tan," Charlotte said.

"You're not leaving this house without a hat and that's that," her mother scolded.

"I think she'd look better with the navy hat," Holly said innocently.

Holly was the youngest and the sweetest of them all as described by her blonde hair and pink ribbons. She couldn't hurt a fly and she wouldn't want to. She loved too easily and far too deeply to be anything of innocent in her world. She was Charlotte's favorite ally and the best secret keeper in the world. Charlotte couldn't help but smile in her direction.

"Then it's settled, you'll wear my navy sunhat," Her mother said.

Charlotte just rolled her eyes and excused herself from the table to fetch her trunk before her mother drove her insane.

-XOX-

The train station was in its usual hustle and bustle state but Charlotte barely paid attention to it. In fact, the only thing she could pay attention to was the constant itching that she received from the horrendous stockings that covered her legs. Her mother had finally worn her down to the point where she was forced to wear a peacoat over her sundress, overly powder her nose, stuff herself into some stockings, and wear that awful navy hat that Holly had been wrong to suggest for her.

"Quit itching! It looks terribly unladylike," Delilah whispered with a half-smile.

"You forget that I don't care what people think of my appearance," Charlotte answered, holding onto her navy hat to make sure the wind didn't knock it off.

"Maybe you should start. You'll never find a husband with attitude," Delilah scolded.

"I'm sixteen! I'm not going to find a husband at my age and I'm not looking. Just because you found the perfect man at seventeen doesn't mean that I will."

It was true that Delilah was in her last year at Hogwarts and already planning a wedding that hasn't even been solidified yet. Delilah's boyfriend, Garrett Pilgrim, hasn't even asked her yet and Charlotte doubted that he would until they were at least 20.

"Fair enough…but that doesn't mean you can't make them want you," Delilah said, winking at Charlotte before pushing her cart ahead.

"No man that I want would want me in stockings and a peacoat," Charlotte muttered bitterly to herself.

Once they were in the train station, Charlotte scanned the busy dock for her friends but she couldn't see them. She turned rather hastily to begin boarding the train but ran straight into someone. This someone could be the one to change her life forever, just like Delilah had said. Charlotte's navy hat had fallen to the floor and her brown hair scattered over her shoulders along with the majority of her cart. The poor boy that she had run into was scowling over the fact that they had run into each other and caused quite a mess. Charlotte caught his dark eyes when he had finally looked up to meet her gaze and his scowl vanished immediately. It wasn't replaced with any other emotion that she could tell. His face remained blank. His brooding eyes scanned her face but he didn't speak.

"I'm very sorry…" She motioned for him to give her his name.

He was about to speak before he was cut off immediately by a wand to his throat.

"You should watch where you're going, Riddle," Andrew Potter spat, pulling Charlotte up from her position on the concrete.

"Bugger off," He practically hissed, pushing past them both with his cart that hadn't managed to tip over like Charlotte's.

Charlotte just watched him stalk away and turned back to Andrew to scold him for being rude to him. After all, it was she that ran into him not vice versa but she never got the chance. She was swept up into a strong hug and practically forgot about the incident with her cart and…Riddle. She felt like she had heard that last name before but she couldn't figure it out.

"How was your summer, Lightheart?" Andrew asked, handing her the navy hat that had fallen off.

"Fantastically boring and yours?" Charlotte questioned, smiling up at him.

"Same," He said before he was interrupted.

"If you call season tickets to see the Wimbourne Wasps play in the European cup boring then yeah, his summer was completely lame!" Charles Weasley, Andrew's best friend, shouted as he came up behind them.

"Season tickets and I wasn't invited? For shame, Potter," Charlotte flirted before walking away from them both.

"Next time, I might invite you to see the Chudley Cannons," Andrew called behind her.

"I'll hold you to it. Be a dear and take my cart to the loading station and I'll save us a seat in the train," She said, winking at them.

Charlotte waited patiently for her sister Holly to finish saying goodbye to their mother so that she could pick a compartment before they all filled up. To Charlotte's dismay, her mother pulled her in for a hug and then demanded that Charlotte fix her hair in the hat that they had spent so much time fixing before they left the house that morning. Charlotte didn't argue for once. A quick kiss and a strong squeeze of a hug left Charlotte scurrying towards the train with her little sister close behind her. The moment that Charlotte stepped inside the train, she removed her peacoat and threw it out the nearest window on the opposite side of the train before her mother could see what she had done.

"Charlotte!" Holly shouted, pleasantly surprised rather than irritated.

"Yes?"

"You can't just toss your coat like that!" Holly said, watching her sister remove the stockings she had on while searching for an empty compartment.

It wouldn't be long before the train hallway would be filled with Charlotte's unwanted clothing but the one thing she didn't remove was the navy hat from her head. She was saving that. The train whistled that it was going to be taking off in a moment and Charlotte took that opportunity to open the window and look out to see where her friends were.

"Charlotte! Where is that peacoat?!" Her mother demanded, coming towards the train compartment window.

"Oh, um…it must have fallen off," Charlotte lied, knowing good and well that her coat was being soiled by train exhaust and dirt right about now.

At that moment, Andrew and Charles had walked into the compartment and taken a seat next to the girls. They gave her mother a courteous wave before continuing their conversation of Quidditch scores and maneuvers.

"Charlotte Anne Lightheart, you go back and put that coat on right now!" Her mother shouted as the train started to take off.

The train let out a loud whistle and the station filled up with smoke from the front. Charlotte smiled and let this be used to fuel her lie.

"I'm sorry, what? I can't hear you!" Charlotte shouted, trying her best not to smile.

"GO PUT YOUR COAT ON!" She shouted.

At that moment, the train pushed back a strong gust of wind that caused Charlotte's navy hat to fly off of her head and allowed her hair to fly freely.

Charlotte knew that she would get a howler in the morning but she didn't care. To feel this free again was worth it and to feel Andrew Potter's hand on hers was also worth it.

-XOX-

"Good to know you managed to pack your robes," Charles laughed as they prepared to leave the train to grab a carriage into Hogwarts.

"I'm quite impressed with it myself, actually. I couldn't have a repeat of last year," Charlotte laughed, roughing her sister's hair.

"I remember McGonagall practically losing her head when you showed up to class in a pink sundress," Andrew marveled.

Holly just shook her head with amusement as she listened to the stories being told about her

"It's your fourth year, isn't it?" Andrew asked Holly.

She nodded shyly but she couldn't help to smile when he flashed her his award winning grin at her. Andrew was quite the celebrity at Hogwarts and it wasn't for his looks alone. His green eyes may cut a new hole in every girl's heart but he was as smart as a whip. He could play Quidditch with the best of them and longed to play professionally. Charlotte often told him that he was too smart to play it professionally and encouraged him to study other things even though he looked devilishly handsome in his Gryffindor Quidditch uniform.

"She's catching up rather quickly, I do believe," Charles said.

"It's a shame that she was placed in Ravenclaw…we could use her sharp wit this year," Andrew said, smiling again at Holly.

"What are you on about? Gryffindor has loads of smarts! They have us!" Charlotte shouted.

"True but…Charlotte look out!" Andrew shouted but it was too late.

Charlotte had started to tumble off the steps from the train but two thick hands attached to strong arms caught her before she could hit the ground. When she focused in on who had caught her she was slightly surprised herself. His dark eyes pierced her bright blue ones and she recognized him immediately.

"Riddle?" She questioned staring at his mysteriously handsome face.

"Tom," He corrected.

"Excuse me?" She questioned, admiring the sound of his voice.

She wasn't quite sure why.

"Tom Riddle. That's my name," He said, his voice was tense and full of something that she couldn't quite identify.

She was more impressed with the mystery of this man rather than the effect that he seemed to hold over her. She was curious. Definitely more curious than she should have been at that time.

"Is this a form of an apology?" Charlotte asked, flashing her best flirtatious smile.

She was accustomed to wooing men with her flirtatious nature and getting everything she wanted but she was more surprised when it didn't work on him. In fact, it shocked her.

"I never apologize, I simply get even," He said, standing her upright.

"So this is getting even?" Charlotte whispered.

"Oy, Riddle! Don't you have somewhere to be?" Andrew shouted, giving him a glare fit to kill.

Still, Tom didn't take his eyes or his arms away from Charlotte until he caught himself in the act. He let Charlotte go immediately and didn't answer her question. Instead, he looked between her and her friends before hurrying away from them as fast as possible.

"Tom…Riddle," She whispered to herself.

She found him interesting. She hoped she would bump into him again as the burning sensation of his once lingering touch caressed her hips.


	3. Chapter 2

_First Day Back: 1941_

Charlotte had woken up before everyone else on her first day of classes. She looked around the room at her sleeping Gryffindor roommates and idly wondered why she couldn't seem to sleep as long as they could on the first day. Any other day she would be caught running to her first class of the day very late and with wet hair. Her robes would be in disarray and her breathing would be ragged. However, the first day was the only day she was ever early. Her sisters joked that it was the one day she threw all of the professors off. She shook that memory from her head before preparing to throw on something comfortable to go downstairs and read a book by the fire. It was an annual tradition that she has upheld since her first year. In fact, that was how she met Andrew Potter.

"Where is my blasted housecoat?" Charlotte hissed as she searched around her room, careful not to wake anyone.

The last person she wanted to wake was her sister, Holly. Holly would rat her out to Delilah faster than she could breathe. Sure, Holly was the innocent one unless Charlotte was involved. Charlotte still continued her search and then started to curse the fact that she may have left it at home. She shook her head and almost groaned in frustration at the fact that she packed so late but something gold caught the corner of her eye. It was a gold package that was tied with a red ribbon sitting on the window ledge. She didn't remember seeing that when she woke up. Usually, packages came with an owl but Charlotte didn't see any sign of an owl having come in. She really wanted to open it but made sure that everyone was still sound asleep before prying into the package carefully.

She carefully pulled on the ribbon, terrified that it was a well wrapped howler from her mother, and the package unwrapped itself quietly. The box fell away from a beautiful floral wrap with a red hand written letter sitting on top of it. She marveled at the blue silk fabric and the lilies, her favorite flower, graced every inch of the robe. She picked up the red letter and a smile spread over her face as she read the contents.

_Pumpkin,_

_I hate that I'm missing your first day back to school again. My train was delayed from Germany but I know you gave your mother hell. I hate I couldn't see that. That's my girl! I've got to travel to Belgium for the Christmas holidays this year so it doesn't look like I'll be there for you girls on your break. I'll try my best to be there but the way that this war is heading, I think it's safe to say it's not over. Here's a little present from Germany, love. You be careful and make sure you get good marks this year._

_Sincerely,_

_Dad_

Charlotte smiled and immediately threw the robe on and admired its beauty in the full length mirror. It didn't cover her knees but it was the most beautiful thing she had ever put on. Surely this had cost her dad a fortune but he didn't seem to mind spending money on his daughters. Her usual curly and untamed hair had settled down into a light wave as it cascaded over her shoulders. She would have to thank Delilah for that spell a little later on when she saw her. She made sure that the robe covered up her night dress so that she could go down to the common room and read next to the fire.

_For Whom the Bell Tolls_ had been a book that her father had given her as a present from America and she was ashamed to say that she hadn't read it yet. She decided she was going to change that since one of her favorite authors happened to be Ernest Hemingway. She tiptoed down the common room steps and saw that the fire was already ablaze but no one was in sight. At least, that's what she assumed. The moment her toes hit the cold stone floor someone cleared their throat and scared her almost clear out of her skin.

"I knew you'd be making your way down here sooner or later,"

A rather husky voice called from a small table that was tucked over by one of the bookcases. The small table was located underneath the lone window that nestled under the staircase. You would miss it if you didn't already know it was there.

"Andrew Potter, you'll give me a heart attack if you keep that up," Charlotte huffed, putting a hand over her heart in a dramatic fashion.

"Merlin knows that's never in my plan," Andrew smirked, his eyes tracing every inch of her body.

"No need for wandering eyes," Charlotte said, a smirk playing on her lips.

"You mean, you didn't get dressed like this just for me?" Andrew questioned, faking a pout.

Charlotte thought she could use this to her advantage and play up everything she's got. She did love to tease Andrew and she couldn't really think of anything she'd rather do. Subconsciously, she wondered if she did dress like this to get his attention this morning. She knew he would be down here. She wanted to laugh the moment she told her mother that he had a thing for Blythe Jacobs. Andrew only had eyes for her and she knew that. She really did have quite the sweet spot for Andrew but she couldn't let her family know that…well, besides Delilah of course.

"Oh, you mean this old thing?" holding the openings to her brand new robe open so he could see her night dress.

The night dress was the perfect shade of Gryffindor red. After all, if she was going to flirt with the Captain of the Quidditch team then she might as well show her house spirit. She only did it so she could see his eyes practically bulge out of his head, which she had succeeded in doing. Charlotte tried not to giggle and managed to keep up her act for a bit.

"I can see that you went vacationing in Cote de Basques this summer," He responded coolly, motioning to her tanned legs.

"Why, yes I did. Are you stalking me, Mr. Potter?" Charlotte mocked, half smiling.

Andrew chuckled at this and decided to close his book in order to give her his full attention.

"Always, Miss Lightheart, always,"

Charlotte's sultry demeanor broke the moment she heard him chuckle and broke into laughter herself.

"What is it you're reading this year?" Charlotte questioned, walking closer to pick up the book but Andrew was faster.

He snatched the book from the table and tried his best to hide it from her. They played hide the book for a solid minute before Charlotte finally grabbed onto the book. Charlotte sat on the table in front of Andrew, crossing her legs and holding the book delicately in her hands.

"_Farewell, My Lovely_ by Raymond Chandler?" Charlotte questioned, interested.

"I find his writing purely entertaining," Andrew said, smirking at her.

"I imagine so," Charlotte answered, flipping through the pages.

Charlotte wasn't paying attention to what Andrew was doing until he moved closer to her, closing the book in her hand.

"It seems you've almost finished it," Charlotte whispered, mesmerized by those emerald orbs.

They got her every time.

"Almost," Andrew answered, the huskiness returning to his voice which gave it a deep undertone.

This made the hairs on Charlotte's arms stand completely vertical along with his fingers that had begun to trace outlines on her thighs. They were pictures that only the artist could see. He pushed some of the silk robe down to reveal her tanned shoulder before giving it a soft kiss.

"You see, there's a book I've been dying to read for some time now," Andrew whispered in her ear while he pushed her brown, wavy locks behind her ear.

"What book is that?" She trembled.

"Yours." He said simply, going in for a kiss that she had been waiting for all summer.

It was everything that she had imagined it would be and more. Since they had kissed at the end of their third year on a dare they had been addicted to each other since. They would have to wait summer breaks and Christmas breaks in order to enjoy each other's company. Letters could never feel the way his kiss felt to her. Blinding passion erupted throughout their bodies and it all seemed so much better than fireworks. It was hotter than the beaches of France, sweeter than chocolate frogs, and deeper than the deepest parts of the Pacific Ocean. She doubted she would ever feel this way with someone else again and she didn't want to. He was Andrew Potter, for Merlin's sake. When they parted and looked in each other's eyes they smiled at each other.

"When are we going to tell everyone about us, Lottie?" Andrew said, pushing that same piece of hair behind her ears again.

Charlotte loved when he called her by her pet name. It was a name that he had come up with by himself and it gave her shivers. It was the only thing that could make her smile on a cloudy day.

"I thought we decided that labels were ridiculous and that we didn't need them," Charlotte offered.

"I don't mind being labeled Charlotte Lightheart's boyfriend. In fact, it feels right," Andrew said, bringing her in for another kiss.

The kiss was going to get a little more heated than just light petting until someone cleared their throat rather loudly, forcing both of them to pull apart hastily. Delilah stood at the opening of the common room with her arms folded across her chest as she watched Charlotte scramble to put her robe back over her shoulders. Andrew just raked a hand through his hair and looked completely guilty.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Delilah demanded, a smirk forming on her face.

"Uh, well…" Charlotte started, always having an excuse for everything, but was interrupted by Delilah's hand going up to silence her.

"Rhetorical. Mr. Potter, don't you have somewhere to be?" Delilah questioned, motioning for him to make his way up the stairs so she could have a talk with her sister.

Charlotte groaned after Andrew nodded and let go of her hand, unwillingly, as he hurried up the stairs to get ready for breakfast. Charlotte began to wring her hands behind her back as she waited for her sister to begin scolding her.

"If you want to keep this relationship a secret for another month then you both should find somewhere else to snog besides the common room," Delilah offered, smiling at her sister.

"I'd hardly call it a relationship," Charlotte said, fixing her hair by running her fingers through the tangles.

"That's not what it looks like,"

"Since when do I care what it looks like? It doesn't define us just because we kiss on occasion…and spend a lot of time together," Charlotte tried to reason.

"I'm not heartless, Charlotte. I know how it is when you're trying to hide your relationship from your friends when you're not ready to go Daily Prophet," Delilah joked.

"I'm not made for a secluded romance," Charlotte stated, tying the ribbon on the front of her robe.

"So you say. Well, since I'm head girl I have no choice but to punish you for the acts you displayed," Delilah said.

Charlotte groaned even louder at this and Delilah couldn't help but laugh a little bit at the misfortune of her sister.

-XOX-

Charlotte waltzed in the Great Hall to eat breakfast with her friends even though breakfast was about to end in fifteen minutes. She didn't like to eat much anyway for breakfast and it was mostly because her mother had always instructed her to. The moment she walked in the Great Hall, Andrew had caught her eyes and they couldn't help but smile at each other. It was more of a bashful smile but Charlotte immediately straightened up when she sat next to him and began talking to her other friends.

"Andrew," Charles Weasley started.

"Yes?"

"After lunch today, the lot of us are going to brush up on our Quidditch. Want to join?" Charles questioned.

"Of course! It's only fitting for the captain to be at a Quidditch game even if it is only a practice. Trying out for the team again this year, Charles?" Andrew asked.

Charlotte tuned them out the moment the post came in for the morning letters and care packages that parents send. In fact, the moment she heard an owl she immediately got up from her seat because she knew what was coming.

"Oy, what are you in such a rush for?" Holly questioned, nearly dropping her pumpkin juice as Charlotte bumped into the table.

"Since you've forgotten my obscene behavior at the train station yesterday, I can guarantee you that our mother hasn't. I'm due to get a-" Charlotte stopped when recognized the squawk from a rather familiar owl.

Charlotte watched as the red letter was dropped in front of her at the table and she immediately started to turn and run but she wasn't quick enough. She ran into someone else and they both knocked over to the ground. She tried to hurry back up before the letter had a chance to unravel itself but she was caught by a mesmerizing, yet familiar, pair of dark eyes.

"Oh, Tom! I'm so sorry!" She shouted, trying to get his books up as quick as she could but she was too late.

The howler had already begun to shout at her.

"CHARLOTTE LAYNE LIGHTHEART!" Charlotte cringed at the use of her full name.

Tom seemed to understand and pressed her books back into her arms so that she could continue on her run. She didn't expect it from him, at least, not from what she's heard about him. She really didn't expect it from him since she continuously seems to bump into him. However, she took his strange act of kindness and bolted from the Great Hall while the howler followed behind her for everyone else's entertainment.

-XOX-

Charlotte sat uncomfortably at her desk as students started pouring into the classrooms from the Great Hall. She knew that people would be talking about the fact that she received a howler on her first day back to school but a part of her didn't care. She was just thankful that her first class was with Dumbledore since he taught Transfigurations.

"I been looking for'ard to this class all summ'r," Rubeus Hagrid said, sitting next to Charlotte at her desk.

He bumped his knees on the desks as he sat down in the middle row. Charlotte really enjoyed the company of Rubeus, even though he was in Holly's year, since he was such a sweet guy. However, his height and thickness did prevent a problem for them being able to sit together in class. He would always have to sit in the back because of his height and she hated the back. She preferred the middle.

"I know you have. Say, shouldn't you be sitting in the back? You're going to be irritating quite a few people if you stay here. How did you get in this class anyway? I thought it was only for fifth years," Charlotte said, smiling up at him.

"Well er, Dumbledore thought it would be best if I-er-moved up. He says I'm so advanced and all that-uh I should be considered," Rubeus answered, priding himself.

After they talked for a few more moments, he moved back to the back of the room at the request of several students. Charlotte noticed that none of her friends seemed to have Transfigurations with her in the mornings like she had hoped. Before she thought about moving to the back to sit with Rubeus, she found that a particularly odd, yet mysteriously handsome, boy had managed to grab the seat next to her; Tom Riddle.

"Morning," He said shortly, holding out a red diary that Charlotte must have dropped after she ran into him that morning.

"Oh, I must have dropped it. Thank you," She said but he only answered with a nod before starting to walk off.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Charlotte questioned, watching him turn back around to look at her.

"To my seat," He answered.

"Which is where?" Charlotte questioned, amused.

She motioned to all the full seats around her of people chatting away with their neighbors and he noticed that the seat next to her was clearly the only one empty.

"I can't sit next to you," He answered straightly.

"Why is that?" She asked, clearly curious.

"You're a Gryffindor,"

"I don't see what that has to do with anything. Lots of people sit with others that aren't of their own house!" Charlotte laughed.

Tom didn't say anything and his expression certainly didn't change.

"Just because Slytherin and Gryffindor don't get along doesn't mean you can't sit next to me in class," Charlotte said, patting the chair next to her in a sarcastic manner.

Tom rolled his eyes and took a seat next to her. He found her interesting. No one had ever shown him the kindness that she did and he doubted that he ever would. However, it just made him detest her more. How could someone be so cheerful all the time? Especially when you receive a howler first thing in the morning. He didn't seem to mind though. He took her as a refreshing change of pace compared to the girls he was used to conversing with. No one presented quite the challenge that he desired quite like Charlotte could. For that, he was intrigued.

-XOX-

"Miss Lightheart, may I have a word?" Dumbledore beckoned at the end of class right as she was packing up her things.

"Yes, Professor?" She questioned, throwing her bag over her shoulder as she walked up to his desk.

"I just wanted to make sure that you're not letting your ability of enchantment be known throughout the school? It's very important that you keep that secret matter to yourself," Dumbledore questioned, making sure everyone was out of the room before he asked.

Charlotte just nodded her head with a smile.

"Of course, sir. It would mean my expulsion if anyone were to find out that I'm…part something else," She said, looking around like she was being listened to.

"If you were part muggle, Miss Lightheart, there wouldn't be a problem. The fact that you are part enchantress could very well give you a one way ticket to the Sorcellerie Academy in Switzerland. From experience, I know that is somewhere you don't want to be," He noted and she nodded quickly.

"Yes sir, I won't tell anyone," She answered solemnly.

Little did she know that someone with dark eyes and a slightly darker heart had been listening to their conversation outside the door. If he wasn't interested in her before then the fact that she wasn't just a witch sealed the deal. He was purely interested in her for something that was beyond her beauty. Her beauty was something that he found hard to ignore but this girl was a treasure. That's just the kind of girl she is.


	4. Chapter 3

_Later That Day- 1941_

As it was the first day of school, Charlotte always liked to continue with the traditions that she had set for herself. The last five years, she skipped Divination to go swimming in The Great Lake. She understood why some called it The Black Lake with the fallacies that insinuated a giant squid squandered in the depths but there was much more to it than that. There were many kinds of creatures that resided in the lake but Charlotte learned long ago that if you don't bother them then they won't bother you. In this case, she wasn't bothered but enchanted. How was she going to tell her friends that she was seeing Andrew? Was it something that she really wanted? It's not just something that comes out or happens. These kinds of things take planning. She still hadn't wrapped her head around being with someone and labeled under everyone else's impertinent gaze. She wanted to be free from all of that. Considering his popularity and devilishly good looks, she was bound to get some kind of negative reaction from the female population. She wanted a year where she didn't find some form of potion that made her spit bees or something. She just felt like the sneaking around with him was more fun than actually being in a relationship with them.

She lay there on the grass before the lake and watched as the sun glimmered off the ripples that surfaced. No doubt it was the giant squid playing with the bubbles like he always did and it was just so pleasing to Charlotte for her to be able to see him. He was happy and he was free. Just as she longed to be. It just seemed that everything around her was forcing her to become domestic. Who wants a domestic enchantress? That was something else that frightened Charlotte. If she had begun to date Andrew and lied to him about her magical ability, she imagined that it wouldn't go over well. Why couldn't she be like the squid? He could do anything he wanted as long as he wasn't disturbed. She wished she didn't have to listen to someone else the rest of her life just because being half an enchantress could earn her a one way ticket to one of the strictest academies in a country pretty far from what she was already accustomed to. She was even more upset that she couldn't be herself. She couldn't tell her friends and she couldn't even tell her best friend. She wasn't sure Andrew would understand. She'd be newly cast as the freak that belonged in a museum rather than a school. Then Charlotte would have to beg for that one way trip to Sorcellerie Academy.

She removed her robes and stripped down to the blasted slip that she had to wear under her plaid skirt and button up shirt. She waded into the ice cold water and relished in its temperature. She never went so far in the water that it would disturb the Grindylows and she certainly never went deep enough to anger the Merpeople. The squid had never seemed to mind that she was just swimming or he didn't know she was there. Either way, they could both pretend to live in their happy world.

Then she began to think about Transfiguration again and how Tom Riddle seemed to be so against sitting with her because of their houses. The only time Charlotte ever thought of house competition was when there was a Quidditch match but that was only because Andrew was the captain. Another time that she would have thought about the house separation was at the end of the year when house points were rewarded or deducted. Tom Riddle just stood in the middle of the room and denied her invitation to sit with him. She eventually got him to accept but it shouldn't have been that difficult to choose. The real test would be if he sat with her tomorrow in Transfiguration or if he decided to arrive before everyone else in order to pick his seat. Something about him burned into her soul and she wasn't quite sure what it was. He had this way of interrupting her thoughts lately and she tried to push it out with thoughts of her escapade with Andrew that morning. However, every lasting impression of Tom Riddle burned her and she couldn't decide if she enjoyed the fire or not.

Charlotte had finished her swim and was drying off when she heard talking coming her way. She gathered up her clothes, her drenched slip covered by a towel, and fled towards the bridge so she could stop and get dressed. However, the conversation that was going on was much too interesting to ignore.

"How are we going to tell them, Holly?"

At the mention of her younger sister's name, Charlotte slunk back against the cold stone of the bridge and listened carefully to the conversation of a very familiar boy talking with her sister.

"I don't know how to tell them, Charles," Holly answered.

Charlotte's eyes bugged out of her head as she peered over the bushes next to the bridge to see her innocent and even more beautiful sister holding hands with none other than Charles Weasley. Charlotte's mouth dropped open but she immediately shut it for fear that she would laugh and give away her position.

"We need to figure something out because I can't stand not being able to hold your hand in the hallway…or walk you to class without someone asking questions," Charles argued.

Charlotte felt like she needed to make a quick getaway so that she didn't hear any more nonsense. She guessed that all those letters being owled to Holly at the beach wasn't from all her friends at various vacation spots. It seemed like they were having the same problem telling Andrew and Charlotte that they were seeing each other. Who knew the first day of school could be this eventful?

The minute that Charlotte turned around and to head back to the castle she had run into someone she wasn't expecting to see. She was stunned at first and didn't move for a minute or two but neither did he. Tom Riddle just gazed at her with his ever so dark eyes and didn't break contact even though her brown hair was dripping lake water all over his robe and shoes.

"We really need to stop meeting like this," He said, cracking what she assumed to be a joke but she didn't laugh at all.

She scrambled up to adjust her towel so that he couldn't see just how drenched she was in her practically see through slip. She frantically gathered her clothes in her arms. She kept dropping the clothes and then her towel fell to the ground, completely uncovering herself. She tried her best to cover up what she had but he just watched her. He wasn't amused but he wasn't disturbed. He seemed to be enjoying her frantic state which irritated her.

"If you were anything decent you would turn around this instant!" Charlotte scolded, huffing from all the frantic searching she did.

"I'm not any kind of decent," He answered, a cool smirk appearing on his face.

"You, sir, should be ashamed of yourself!" Charlotte shouted, pointing her finger in an accusing manner.

He stared at the end of her pointer finger for a second before staring at her. Those eyes were driving her crazy. They held something almost evil but inviting. She couldn't look away once the burning in her ears reappeared.

"Well, you shouldn't be ashamed at all, Miss Lightheart," he said, winking at her.

She was completely shocked. What had gotten into him? He couldn't stand to be around her this morning and now he was, shockingly, flirting with her.

"What do you mean?" She questioned, pulling on the end of her slip and picking her towel off the ground.

"That body is nothing to be ashamed of. In fact, it's quite nice," He said, walking closer to her.

She didn't move and she no longer tried to hide. She was infuriated.

"I could hex you, you know!" She spat.

"Can you do that with your hands?" He asked.

She dropped everything that she had been holding, caring not that she was practically nude in front of someone she had only officially met yesterday. She was completely fear stricken. Did he know? If he knew, would he tell?

_No one would believe him anyway_

She thought to herself.

_Or would they?_

"Whatever do you mean?" She asked, attempting to get it out without a stutter.

"Judging by the fear in your eyes I can see that it's true. I know your secret, Miss Lightheart," he said casually, getting close enough to bring the strap of her slip up over her shoulder.

His heated touch lingered even though he had long removed his fingers. She couldn't understand why his touches had seemed to stay on her body even though they weren't within reach. She was struggling with the decision to like it or hate it. All she knew was that it was different.

"What secret might that be?" Charlotte questioned.

"So you admit to having a secret?" Tom asked.

"Everyone has secrets. It's a matter of which one you're referring to," She said coolly.

He just chuckled but it was a haunting chuckle. The kind of laugh that stayed with you and sent goosebumps up your arms and legs. She knows for a fact she didn't like that chuckle.

"You're quite, what's the right word? Enchanting, Miss Lightheart," He teased.

So he did know. Her eyes were wider than saucers at this point and she felt that it was pointless to try and hide it from him any longer. She looked around to make sure no one else was watching and she snapped her fingers. This got rid of the lake water in her hair and immediately dried her slip. The towel disappeared and she looked completely dry and smelled as if she had bathed in lavender rather than a dirty lake.

"How did you find out?" She questioned.

Tom's emotions never changed as she performed her trick in front of him. She expected some kind of emotion that triggered amazement but she received nothing.

"I overheard you talking to Professor Dumbledore," Tom answered.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that it's not nice to eavesdrop? Do others know?" Charlotte questioned, fear emanating from her pores.

"No, it was just me. I tend to travel alone by choice," he answered haughtily.

She nodded in response and sighed heavily before looking around at the sun that was beginning to set behind the lake.

"Well, now that you know I guess I better tell Dumbledore to go ahead and put my name on the transfer list…" She said, beginning to walk around Tom but he grabbed her wrist gently.

"I'm not going to tell anyone," He reassured, looking into her eyes.

A part of him adored just how bright and blue her eyes were. They were full of wisdom and mischief. That was something he quite liked.

Charlotte marveled at the fact that his touch practically burned her skin. She wanted to figure out this effect because it was unlike any other. Andrew's touch never burned her skin quite like this but it wasn't the kind of burn that she would complain about. It was a comforting burn. It sent a different kind of shiver through her spine. The jury was still out on whether it was good or bad.

"Why wouldn't you? You already dislike me for my house. Why not get rid of me the first chance you get?" Charlotte questioned, trying to ignore the pleasant burn.

"Because, Charlotte, I've grown rather fond of bumping into you these couple of days. I want to continue," he said, winking once more before walking away from her.

Leaving his burn idly searing on her brilliantly tanned skin.

-XOX-

It was later in the evening and Andrew had just returned from Quidditch practice. He looked slightly worn out but since he was the captain, Charlotte would be worried if he didn't come back exhausted. At least, he looked worn out until he saw his secret lover. Charlotte was sitting on the couch reading her book that she had forgotten to start that morning. She had been too interested in his lips to think about a book. He walked over to her and caressed her knee. She couldn't revel in it for too long and ended up slapping it away so no one else would see it.

"I was wondering how long that practice would last," She said, giving his hand a quick squeeze before bolting up from her position and whispering in his ear.

"Meet me at the Astronomy Tower in fifteen minutes," She whispered, patting him on the back and looking around before planting a swift kiss on his cheek.

They met fifteen minutes later but they couldn't even make it up the staircase before they fell into each other's kisses and conversation. The snogging was always phenomenal but Charlotte always wanted a bit more than half at the time. She needed to talk with him first.

While he traced patterns on her knee just below her skirt, she played with his jet black mop of hair and kissed his forehead. He leaned in closer and set his head against her chest.

"So, I learned something new today," She started.

"So did I. Did you know that Flobberworm Mucus is required for Sleeping Draught potions?" He teased and she playfully tapped him on the arm.

"No, I'm serious. I went swimming today out at the lake and I heard two people talking," she said, Andrew sat up at this.

"You're so nosy," he joked and she laughed lightly.

"It was my sister, Holly" She said.

"And?"

"Charles Weasley," Charlotte said, waiting for his reaction.

When Andrew didn't react she continued with her story. Once she was done telling him that they were secretly seeing each other he still didn't react, at first. Then he just busted into fits of laughter.

"Sounds like they have the same problem we do!" Andrew shouted, giving Charlotte a happy peck on the lips.

"It's so ironic," She said, ignoring his last comment.

She wasn't ready to reveal her secret to him about not being ready for the level of commitment he wanted.

"You know what we should do, right?" Andrew asked, an evil glint in his eyes.

"What should we do?" Charlotte questioned, intrigued.

"Mess with them. Make them sweat it out! This is too good of a secret to leave alone," Andrew shouted.

Charlotte and Andrew agreed on playing around with their friends and agreed that it would be easier to tell them once the others admit to seeing each other. After their agreement, they went back to snogging and it got heavy once more. It even got to the point where Andrew had removed Charlotte's cardigan and had gotten her down to nothing but her bra. He was shirtless already. Charlotte wasn't clear on how they had gotten so far and wrapped up in each other to notice but they were going much farther than they had gone before. They had gotten to point where Andrew's hand lightly grazed her inner thigh and she bolted back to her senses.

"We can't do this," She said, trying to cover herself up from Andrew.

He lightly paused her hands and admired what was his.

"We don't have to…but don't hide yourself from me. I like you the way you are…completely undone and perfect," He said, leaning into kiss her once more.

Charlotte stopped him, unwillingly, and buttoned her top back up.

"I already have to perform detention thanks to our escapades from earlier. I can't risk having it twice," Charlotte whispered, giving him a light peck on the cheek.

"Fine. Just give me a real kiss and we'll call it quits," he countered.

They were completely comfortable just kissing there on the steps but Charlotte wondered if he would be as understanding as Tom Riddle when it came time to tell him the truth about her powers.

She just wondered how long she would have to keep these secrets.


	5. Chapter 4

_One Week Later- 1941_

Charlotte doodled on her parchment during Divination. In her mind, she wished that she had decided to skip but she couldn't skip it three times in a row. She didn't want to get too behind and have to force someone to give her the notes. She knew she would never write them down and she needed them for the N.E.W.T.S. Andrew was watching her carefully. He knew that Charlotte could never pay attention in Divination and that it bored her to no end. He couldn't let that happen today. He had a plan.

"Professor Gallion," Andrew beckoned, raising his hand in order to get his attention.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" He asked, almost dropping the crystal ball.

He could tell that he had irritated Professor Gallion for interrupting his lecture.

"May I use the lavatory?" Andrew questioned, getting up immediately once Gallion approved of his request.

Nobody noticed when Andrew dropped a small piece of parchment in Charlotte's lap as he disappeared behind the doors at a rather hasty pace. Charlotte read the piece of paper and was shocked at the bluntness that resided within it.

_Meet me in the north tower. Make sure to take your books with you. I need you. Now._

The letter was meant to tease her and her blood was pumping through her veins at a rich pace. She could hardly contain her excitement. If she hadn't been paying attention to the professor then, then she sure wasn't paying attention to him now.

"Professor Gallion?" Charlotte asked meekly, raising her hand like Andrew had.

Of course, having to be slick, she waited a few minutes before attempting the very same charade.

"What is it now?" He snapped, getting even more irritated with the interruptions.

"May I go to the lavatory?" Charlotte questioned.

"Yes, yes. Now please, no more interruptions." He scolded and went back to his lecture.

Charlotte gathered her books in her hand and bolted for the door, hoping that no one would notice that she decided to pack up her things before leaving. Everyone seemed to be just as bored as she was. They would rather watch the calming scene in a crystal ball instead of listening to him drone on about life lines. She raced to the north tower and hoped that it wasn't being used for lectures today. Since she had been contemplating their inevitable relationship, she had gone into an Andrew withdraw that she was hoping to fulfill here in the last place they snogged. She had to feel his lips, his touch, and hear those words that he so loved to purr in her ear as they groped one another. Of course, nothing more than light petting had ever been suggested and she suddenly wondered if more was what he wanted. Was that why he asked her to their secret spot in the north tower?

The moment that she arrived at the tower she found that Andrew had shed himself of his robe and looked devastatingly handsome in his loosened tie and messy black hair. He stood there and cleaned his thick rimmed glasses that he had taken off to unveil his brilliantly emerald orbs. Her mind was completely erased of any fear that she may have had prior to meeting him. She almost argued with herself over the possibility of enjoying the relationship but they were in such a strong lust and desire of one another. Why shouldn't that be another secret that was just between her and her heart?

"Well, Lottie, you managed to get out of their unscathed. How did we get to be so devious?" Andrew questioned, walking towards her in a confident stride.

"I'm not so sure myself, Mr. Potter," She answered seductively.

She placed her school books on the railing and walked with just as much charisma as he was showing her. Before she knew it, she was in his arms and being ravished by the coloring in his eyes. They searched her soul like no other had been able to do before him. She enjoyed every minute of it.

"I missed my morning kiss today," He growled in her ear, taking in her perfume.

"Sounds like you have some catching up to do," She purred.

His mouth was on hers like fire to a leaf and it devoured her quickly. Her frame of thought and any reservations she had before had completely disappeared from her mind. He pushed her against the railing and practically ripped open her button down shirt. He shoved her skirt up past her thigh and the wind that seemed to flow through the tower caused shivers to erupt all over her body. At least, she assumed it was the wind that caused such gooseflesh. At the time she wasn't sure if it was the wind or the fact that his hand drew those artistic patterns on the inside of her thigh. They grabbed and growled at one another for more until she hit the railing once more and sent her books flying down the spiral staircase. The moment the first book hit the other steps and echoed loudly throughout the entire tower, their movements and animalistic behavior ceased.

"Who's up there?!"

Demanded a sharp voice.

"Shit," Andrew whispered fiercely, buttoning up his shirt as he handed Charlotte her robe.

Charlotte struggled to get her top buttoned since it was missing quite a few of the other buttons in order to shut but she was thankful that the intruder had come when he did. They were, again, getting out of hand with their kissing and passion. She wasn't ready to do anything sexual with him. At least, not yet. She was pleased with this kind of arousal but she didn't know how she would handle the other. She was too nervous. Her previous actions would argue something different.

Andrew hurried to grab his books and Charlotte tried to fix her hair so that it didn't seem obvious that they had been making out on the top of the tower. However, she didn't know what excuse she could give to her books being at the bottom of the tower once she arrived at the bottom.

"You kids really should be more careful," a professor, that neither of them had, warned them.

"You're completely right, sir. I just wanted to prove to Charlotte here that there were moons around some of the planets and that's why more werewolves were spotted last year," Andrew lied quickly.

"I still don't fully believe him which is why I backed up into my books and they came toppling down the stairs. I couldn't even prove that I was right and he was wrong, sir. We're terribly sorry for the disturbance," Charlotte helped Andrew cover.

They left the tower giggling the entire way back to the dormitory and discussed how creative they were in coming up with their own lies in order to get out of something.

"We're becoming a regular power couple," Andrew said, bumping shoulders with Charlotte.

The thought made Charlotte cringe slightly.

"I've realized that. Maybe we need to pick another place that isn't the north tower," Charlotte said, entering the common room with Andrew in tow.

"Why are you guys talking about the north tower?" Holly questioned from her spot on the couch next to Charles Weasley.

Charlotte and Andrew jumped slightly when they saw their friends working on homework in the common room. Charlotte almost smirked when she saw the two of them together.

"Oh, nothing. Something having to do with moons," Charlotte said, cutting her eyes in a seductive way at Andrew.

"Yeah, moons," He said, taken back by the seductiveness in her eyes.

"Oh, alright then," Charles answered, returning back to his book.

"So, where were you guys at breakfast?" Charlotte questioned, remembering Andrew and her pact to make Holly sweat it out.

"Quidditch Pitch," Charles answered but Holly answered at the same time.

"Study Hall,"

Andrew raised his eyebrow at the couple sitting on the couch and they seemed to get a little tense at the situation beginning to unfold.

"So, which is it?" Charlotte beckoned.

"Well, I woke up early to go to the Quidditch Pitch," Charles started.

"Then he came to meet me in Study Hall so I could help him with his potions homework," Holly finished.

Andrew decided to take it from there on making his friends sweat it out. First, it started off with his crossing his arms over his chest which Charlotte knew that he only did when he meant business.

"Charles, why did you go to the Quidditch Pitch?" Andrew questioned.

"Practice, of course," Charles answered, not even looking up from his book.

"We didn't have practice this morning," Andrew reminded him.

"Well, it was more of a personal practice. I'm trying to make the team this year after all and tryouts are on Friday," Charles said, laughing nervously.

"What time did you get to the Quidditch Pitch this morning?" Andrew questioned, his eyebrow still raised slightly.

"Around seven-ish. Why the third degree, mate?" Charles asked, setting down his book.

"No reason…just wondering how you were at the Quidditch Pitch around seven when you were still asleep at eight," Andrew said, finally.

Charles took a sharp intake of breath and Charlotte tried so hard not to laugh.

"You know me, mate. I'm just not very good with the time," Charles covered.

"Holly, I've got a question," Charlotte questioned, looking at the books that surrounded Holly's spot on the floor.

"Sure, what is it?" she asked wearily.

"How can you be helping Charles with potions when he's an advanced student?" Charlotte wondered.

The façade left them in utter embarrassment as they looked at each other.

"Sometimes, a guy just needs an extra boost," Charles argued.

"Charlotte, why is your shirt missing a couple of buttons?" Holly asked, turning the conversation back around on her.

Charlotte glanced down and immediately started to cover up her exposed skin.

"None of your business," Charlotte muttered, running up the stairs to change.

-XOX-

_A Couple Days Later – 1941_

"So, I hear that you and Andrew are a couple," Delilah said, sitting next to her sister as they ate their lunch together.

"I'm not sure where you heard that from," Charlotte answered.

"Holly seems to think that you two are getting close," Delilah said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Holly doesn't know what she's talking about. How are you and Daniel?" Charlotte questioned, realizing that she hadn't seen her sister since the first day of school.

"We're okay…" Delilah said, her shoulders getting tense.

It wasn't that Delilah skipped school or anything, she couldn't, but Charlotte never saw her sister due to the class change and distinction. Delilah and Daniel were an item. They were more than an item, they were soulmates. Charlotte believed they would be together forever but judging by the look on Delilah's face, Charlotte was starting to doubt it.

"What's the matter, Lilah?" Charlotte questioned, finishing her sandwich and turned towards her sister with pumpkin juice in her hand.

"He's been acting weird lately…he's been kind of avoidant," Delilah sighed.

"Oh, come on Lilah. He's probably just stressed! You know guys when they start school. They get focused and then become unfocused by the time an exam comes along. I bet he'll be all over you by next week," Charlotte reassured, finishing her juice.

Delilah agreed and continued to eat her food while Charlotte brought her transfiguration book up for her to study today's notes. Something seemed slightly off. She looked around and a pair of dark eyes, ones that she felt all too familiar with, met hers. Those dark eyes that she had been trying to avoid but they were just so entrancing. They grabbed her and they took her by surprise. They made her forget things that she should remember, such as: her somewhat sensual relationship with Andrew or the fact that he knew things about her that no one else knew.

"I-uh…I have to get to class," Charlotte said quickly.

She had to get away from those eyes. They had been haunting her since that day at the lake and she's been surrounded ever since. It didn't make sense to her.

The moment she was out in the hallway, she felt like it was a race against time. She knew he had followed her out of the Great Hall despite the fact that she desperately wanted to get away from him. He just knew too much for her to be comfortable. She darted beneath the large staircase and took a deep breath.

"Can I ask why you're constantly running away from me?" He asked, appearing at her side once she had tried to hide under the staircase.

She jumped, her hand flying to her heart, and her breath becoming ragged.

"Can I ask why you're constantly following me?" She questioned, looking in those eyes she tried to avoid.

He just smirked and came a little closer. Just like he had been out by the lake that day. His scent melted with the feeling of the cold stone against her back. The only difference between then and now was that she had been in a towel. Even having been in that towel, this meeting under the stair felt more intimate and real.

"Because you're trying to avoid me," He said simply.

"So, naturally, your first instinct is to follow me," Charlotte said sarcastically.

"Well, I told you that I like bumping into you," He said, getting closer.

He was close enough for her to catch and even deeper scent of peppermint and something else that seemed to be intoxicating her. She couldn't put her finger on the smell but it was driving her absolutely wild. She wanted to say that it was better with Andrew but she never felt like this when she was with him. She didn't want to deny this moment. What kind of power did he have over her besides a more dangerous appeal?

"I get that but…really, you're a little too close,"

"I see the way you're looking at me, kitten," He whispered seductively in her ear.

That was it. The nickname alone drove her over the edge. She lost it. She lost all control of whatever she thought she had control over and practically fell into his words. She was dazed and she didn't want to snap out of it.

"How do I look at you?" She whispered, barely able to keep her eyes open as his breath hit her neck in different places that she didn't know aroused her.

"Like you want me to touch you," He whispered back.

"Then maybe you should touch me," she breathed.

His arms wrapped around her waist that forced their fronts to come in contact with the other. The burn that she felt from his touch seared through her body and she was completely satiated. A burn that used to confuse her was completely satisfying to her in this moment. She remembered the burn and just how much pleasure it actually brought her.

"Like you want me to do this,"

He placed his hand behind her neck and pulled her close enough to where their lips almost touched. He liked the feel of her hair around his fingers and the softness of her skin beneath his rough hands. He was drawn to her and he had only been able to think about her for the past week. She was his oxygen and he could finally breathe. When had he let this little enchantress spellbound him in such a way? He was Tom Marvolo Riddle. He had told himself that he wouldn't do this but there was something about her.

"I'm sort of seeing someone else," She whispered, her pitiful attempt to stop the moment.

"So I've heard," He said, cutting off her words with his mouth.

They moved together in ways that they couldn't describe. He had to kiss her. He had to get her out of his system. He feared that this wouldn't be enough. That savagely kissing her under the stairs with the taste of Pumpkin Juice still on her lips wouldn't be enough to satisfy him of her.

_This is wrong._

She told herself over and over again but she didn't want this to end. His passion against her was too much for her to handle and the burn of his touch stayed on every inch of her body that he caressed. She craved that fire more now than she did before.

"Tom," She whispered, the moment his mouth grabbed onto her neck.

He didn't answer her. He didn't want to answer her. He just wanted her out of his system. Instead he kept moving down her neck until he reached the tip of her collar bone. A small moan escaped her mouth and she didn't even bother to look around. They didn't know how to stop.

"Kitten," he whispered against her shoulder.

Almost instinctively, she purred against him and arched her back towards him. He had gotten the very reaction he wanted and then pulled away. Even though he was still unsatisfied and she was still buried deep within him, he had to end it.

"I've got to go," He smirked, giving her one last kiss and then disappearing.

She sat up and traced the invisible burn marks on her skin while feeling her swollen, tender lips that had practically been bruised just seconds ago. She looked for the culprit but couldn't find anything except a black rose sitting on top of her fallen books. She fixed her robe and bent down to get her books. Maybe she had dreamt the whole thing but how could she?

Love and lust were swimming in her vision. She didn't know which way was up and which way was down. She had never seen Tom as anything sensual but after that performance she had no choice. She was addicted.


End file.
